Married To A Monster
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Jim Neidhart/Ellie Neidhart. Ellie is married to a monster and there's no way she can get away from him. **If you don't like abusive stories, don't read this**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story Married To A Monster! This is different to what I usually write but it's been bugging me for ages so I've finally written it. My usual disclaimer applies... I own absolutely nothing. This story also has abusive situations and if you don't feel comfortable reading that type of stuff, then please don't read. Oh, and this story is absolutely fictional. So please read and review! :)**

* * *

><p>I walked over to my eldest daughter's bedroom and looked inside. I was surprised to see that all three of my daughters were cuddled up to one another in the bed, sleeping quite peacefully. Upon closer inspection, I could see the tear stains on their cheeks and I started crying again myself. This wasn't fair to them. I didn't want to do this to my little girls any more. As I lifted the blanket up to make sure it was covering all of them properly, I watched as my middle daughter stirred. As she was on the end, her arms wrapped protectively around her little sister, I bent down and stroked her hair softly.<br>"Mommy?" She whispered, her eyes peering through the darkness.  
>"Yeah baby girl, go back to sleep alright?" I whispered softly. Standing up, I walked over to door and took one final glance at my daughters before I left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>As I made it out to the living room, I realised that Jim was nowhere to be found and looking outside the house, I saw that the car was gone which meant only one thing... Jim would be back and when he came back, he was going to be a very angry man. I walked over to the phone and picked it up. Dialling a familiar number, I waited about thirty seconds before it was answered.<br>"Stu," Dad grunted.  
>"Daddy, it's me," I whispered.<br>"Elizabeth, do you realise what the time is?" Dad barked.  
>"I need you to come and pick me and the girls up. As soon as possible," I said softly.<br>"Where's Jim?" Dad said.  
>"He... he's not here at the moment but he's going to be... be back and I don't want to be here when he arrives." I said.<br>"Leave the girls asleep. I'll be there as soon as possible." Dad said. The line went dead and I sighed softly, sitting on the sofa. Where had my marriage gone all wrong?

* * *

><p>My name is Elizabeth Patricia Hart. I am the sixth child of legendary wrestler and promoter Stu Hart and his wife Helen. I have five older brothers, Smith, Bruce, Keith, Wayne and Dean and six younger siblings, Georgia, Bret, Alison, Ross, Diana and Owen. We grew up in Calgary, Alberta Canada and we were for the most part, a very loving family. Being the first daughter that my parents were blessed with, I was always Daddy's little girl. As I grew up I became a stubborn, strong-willed individual. My family described me as a little firecracker. I was outgoing and opinionated, something that was sometimes seen as a problem. Who knew that all it took was one person to change who I had always been.<p>

After my family finally managed to convince me to go on one date with James Henry Neidhart, I quickly fell in love with the charming man. He was a complete gentleman, and was the type of person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Time flew by then and before I knew it, we had our three beautiful daughters, Jennifer, Natalie and Kristin. It was after the girls were born that everything went downhill.

* * *

><p>I heard Dad's car pull in the driveway and I walked over to the door, opening it quietly.<br>"Hi Daddy," I said as he came up to me.  
>"Alright, where are ya girls?" He grunted.<br>"The g-girls are in Je-Jenny's room," I stuttered. Dad dropped a kiss on my forehead and moved into the house.  
>"Mommy, what's going on? Why is Grampy here?" Natalie asked confusedly. I walked over to my eight-year-old little girl and lifted her up. She buried her face in my neck and I rubbed her back.<br>"Where's Daddy?" Natalie said.  
>"He's gone out baby girl and we're just gonna go over to Grampy and Grammy's and have a sleepover alright?" I said. I felt Nattie nod into his neck and watched as my father carried out little Muffy (Kristin) to the car. I heard another car pull in the driveway and I started panicking. Walking over to the door, I saw Jim getting out of the driver's seat and he looked livid. Dad had already come back inside and was carrying Jenny out to the car. Jim stormed inside and I gripped Nattie tighter in my arms.<p>

* * *

><p>"What the HELL is going on!" He roared. I heard Nattie whimper and I bit my lip nervously.<br>"Uh... I-I heard noises out-outside so I ca-called Dad an-and he said we could st-stay at his," I lied swiftly. I cried out in pain when Jim grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall.  
>"Please Ji-Jim, not while I'm hol-holding Nattie," I begged. He snatched Nattie out of my arms and threw her to the ground, causing her to scream.<br>"Jim, open the damn door and let me in!" I heard Dad yell. Looking over at the front door, I could see that Jim had locked it.  
>"Leave Mommy alone!" Nattie screamed, jumping up and standing in front of me. Jim lifted her up by her arms and started shaking her. I could hear her crying and I wrapped my arms around her waist, to try and stop her small frame from being shaken. Her small body was ripped from my arms again as she was thrown across the room. My hand connected with the side of Jim's face and his eyes narrowed as he stared back at me.<br>"Don't you touch our daughter like that!" I screamed. As his fist connected with my jaw, I slid down the wall and struggled for breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nattie, doubled over in pain, heading toward the front door. Jim's fist connected with my face again and I barely got to process it before I received a kick to the midsection. I groaned and curled up into a ball.  
>"You stupid bitch!" Jim said and I closed my eyes tightly expecting another kick to my body but the only thing I heard was a loud thump. I opened one of my eyes and saw that Dad had knocked my husband out with a single blow. He made his way over to me and lifted me up, carrying me out to the car and placing me in the front seat before going back to assist Nattie to the car. As soon as Nattie was in the car, Dad was in the front seat and we were on our way back to the house I grew up in.<p>

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Dad carried Jenny and Muffy in and I saw Nattie sitting in the back seat of the car shaking.<br>"Ba-baby girl," I whispered.  
>"Why is he so mean?" Nattie said quietly.<br>"I... I dunno baby," I said. I watched as Dad came down to the car and motioned for Natalie to go into his open arms. She crawled over the back seat hesitantly and wrapped her arms around her Grampy's neck. I followed out of the car and we went inside. As we passed the living room, I saw the lounges pulled back and my ten-year-old nephew Teddy, his best friend TJ Wilson and my nine-year-old niece Angela all on the ground. Sighing, I went upstairs and saw Dad standing out the front of my old bedroom.  
>"Nattie wants you in there dahling." He said. I nodded and allowed him to kiss my cheek.<br>"Chin up Ellie, I love ya," Dad said. I nodded and walked into the room.

* * *

><p>As my little girl cuddled up to me tightly and fell into a slumber, I kept my eyes wide open, my entire body aching. What kind of mother was I, when I couldn't even provide my daughters a safe living environment? I kissed Nattie's blonde hair as the tears rolled down my face. There was nothing I could do anymore.<br>I was married to a monster and there was no way I could get out.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Please let me know what you think :) Read and review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Smile!"<br>I plastered a smile on my face as best as I could as the flash went off, stinging my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and everything came back into focus. I looked down at my daughters, two of them giggling. Nattie sat in the middle, her eyes now trained to the floor and I leant forward, dropping a kiss into her blonde hair. She looked up at me and smiled softly.  
>"You okay?" I asked her. She shrugged and nodded her head before the woman taking our photos grabbed our attention again.<br>"Alright... and everyone smile again!" She called out. The flash went off again and Jim's hand gripped around my waist tighter.  
>"That's perfect, that's all we needed!" The woman announced. I smiled and Jim took my small hand into his much larger one. I smiled up at him and the girls all slid off their seats. Nattie pulled my hand out of Jim's and gripped onto it tightly.<br>"Come back in thirty minutes and your photos will be ready." The lady said. I nodded and we all left.

* * *

><p>"Can we go look at Dollies Daddy?" Kristin asked hopefully. We had half an hour to kill up at the shopping center and we were walking around aimlessly. I looked up at Jim worriedly and he smiled down at our seven year old daughter.<br>"Of course we can Muffy!" He said. Kristin squealed in excitement and both she and Jenny rushed forward, dragging Jim with them.  
>"Are you gonna go with Muffy and Jenny?" I asked Nattie. She shook her head and gripped onto my hand tighter.<br>"Baby," I whispered, pulling her into my arm.  
>"He hurted me," She responded simply. I sighed and nodded my head. I couldn't blame her for reacting this way. Her Daddy, the one man that was supposed to love and protect her, was the person that had hurt her the most. I ran my hand through her dark blonde hair and smiled down at her.<br>"I love you baby girl," I said.  
>"Love you too Mommy," She replied.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay girls, choose your Dolls!" Jim said proudly as we made it into the toy shop.<br>"Can we have any doll we want?" Jenny asked.  
>"Any doll you want!" He said, nodding his head in agreement. I watched as two of my girls ran through the aisle looking excitedly at all the dolls. Nattie was standing at the end of the aisle and I took her hand softly.<br>"Come on Princess, if Daddy's gonna buy us toys, I can think of some toys much better than a dolly." I said. Nattie nodded and followed me down a couple of aisles. Finally, I stopped at an aisle and her eyes lit up.  
>"Really Mommy?" She asked me and I smiled, nodding my head.<br>"Daddy will be mad if I get a wrestling figure." Nattie said, sighing and dropping her head softly.  
>"Let me deal with Daddy. I said you could get them. Now who do you want?" I asked.<br>"Do they have Uncle Bret or Uncle Owen or Uncle Davey?" Nattie asked. I looked through all of them and saw all three, as well as Jim's. I pulled them all out and placed them in her arms.  
>"I can only have one!" She exclaimed. We walked back to the girls and I pulled Jim out of hearing range of the girls.<p>

* * *

><p>"Nattie wants the wrestling action figures. All four of them. I think she deserves them." I said.<br>"She doesn't even deserve one doll Ell; she's been ignoring me for the last three days!" Jim said.  
>"That's your fault; you took your anger out on her!" I said, my voice rising.<br>"Fine, she can have them. That means that the other girls get more dolls as well," Jim said. I placed my hand on his face and stroked his cheek gently.  
>"Thank you," I whispered. We turned back into the aisle and I saw Nattie look at her Dad hesitantly.<br>"Daddy said you could get all of them," I said to her. Her eyes widened and she dropped them on the floor, scrambling to pick them up again.  
>"It's okay, I'll only get one." She mumbled. Jim walked forward and bent down, helping her pick all of them up.<br>"Nattie do you want all of them?" He asked her. She nodded her head and quickly stood up, straightening her dress.  
>"I'll only take one but," She whispered, her eyes looking into mine.<br>"It's okay Princess, you can have all of them," He said.  
>"Th-thanks," She said, taking the figures off of him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Auntie Ellie!" A voice said. I turned around and saw my eldest nephew Teddy standing there with his best friend, TJ. I smiled at the two boys and TJ's eyes lit up when he saw what Nattie was holding.<br>"Cool Nattie!" He exclaimed, walking over to her and taking a closer look. Nattie smiled brightly and I turned once more to Teddy.  
>"Who are you guys here with?" I asked.<br>"Uncle Davey," He responded, just as my brother-in-law rounded the corner with his five year old son Harry and four year old daughter Georgia.  
>"Hey," I said.<br>"Hi Ellie," He replied.  
>"Uncle Davey look!" Nattie cried, running over to him and he lifted her up easily.<br>"Mommy, do you like my dolly?" Kristin asked. I looked down and smiled.  
>"She's beautiful!" I said. I looked across the aisle to see Jenny standing next to Jim.<br>"Jenny, did you get one?" I asked. Jenny nodded and held it up.  
>"Now you can all play Dollies together!" I commented, pulling my eldest daughter to me and kissing the top of her head.<br>"Daddy what's wrong?" Kristin asked. I looked up at my husband and saw him staring at Davey and Nattie.

* * *

><p>Davey was Nattie's favourite Uncle and she'd always have fun with him. Just like right now, when she was up in his arms and he was hugging her tightly while she told him about how school was going. All of a sudden she got serious and she whispered something into Davey's ear. He nodded his head and placed her on the ground.<br>"I'm gonna take this little darlin' for a walk. George, maybe Auntie Ellie, Jenny and Muffy can help you pick out a few Dollies. Teddy and TJ, take Harry and you go on ahead to the boy aisles and choose some toys for all of ya! Take Uncle Jim as well. I'll be back in a few," Davey said, walking off. Nattie rushed over to me and gave me her action figures before chasing after him.  
>"What kind of Dolly do you want Georgy," Kristin said, pulling Georgia forward.<p>

* * *

><p>When Davey came back with Nattie, I saw her looking around for something.<br>"Is everything okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head quickly and took her action figures off of me.  
>"I'll be back," She said, smiling at me before heading out of the aisle. I looked at the time and saw that it had been half an hour and would be time to collect our photos.<br>"Alrighty we should start heading out," I announced. Jenny and Kristin scooped up their Dolls and I bent down to kiss little Georgia.  
>"See you around Davey," I said. He nodded his head and we walked into the boys aisle. Nattie was hiding behind TJ and Teddy and Jim and Harry were trying to get past them. I frowned and then I heard Nattie's giggles.<br>"I got ya good Daddy!" She said. Jim laughed his big booming laugh and he reached over the top of TJ and Teddy and scooped her up. I watched as at first she tensed and then relaxed in her father's grip, wrapping her arms around his neck. I couldn't help but smile and then Jim looked at me.  
>"The photos ready?" He asked. I nodded my head and he grinned.<br>"Let's head off then, see you boys later," Jim said. We went to the checkouts and paid for all the dolls (and Nattie's action figures) and then we went back to the photo shop.

* * *

><p>That night, after I was on the receiving end of a massive slap from Jim, I made my way out to the living room, trying to regain some sort of composure. I looked at the envelope that still remained sealed and I grabbed it. I opened the flap and pulled the family photos out. My eyes immediately went to my husband, who looked smiling, and happy with a hint of pride. Jenny was smiling brightly and her chocolate brown eyes were shining whilst her brunette ringlet curls bounced around all over the place. My eyes then moved to Kristin, or Muffy as she preferred to be called, and I couldn't help but smile. Her cheeky grin that showed off her dimples was infectious. Her blonde hair was falling around her face and her nose and eyes were scrunched. My innocent little baby girl, she was nothing but a little ball of happiness and joy. My eyes drifted over to Nattie and I sighed softly, running my hand over her little face. Her smile was just as big as her sister's, you could even notice the small gap in between her two front teeth and her hair was brushed perfectly. Her chocolate eyes were also shining, but there was something else reflected in hers that was not in my other daughters. It was pain and worry… she looked like she was scared. I glanced between both my eyes and her eyes and saw the same thing.<p>

Our family photo portrayed us as a perfect family… A family that was happy with one another. It would only be on closer inspection that you would notice that there was something very wrong. A secret that was to stay in the Neidhart family… not allowing anyone else to find out about it. I closed my eyes as the tears started to form.

We were anything but a happy family.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter! Reviews make me happy so... can I please have some :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Married to A Monster! Hope you all enjoy! :) So sorry about the late updates but I promise to be more frequent on them :) Disclaimer: All of this is fictional work and I actually love Jim Neidhart. I own nothing, every individual mentioned owns themselves. And... yeah! :D**

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Mrs Neidhart, thank you for coming this afternoon on short notice,"<p>

"Is everything okay?" I asked, looking up at Nattie's teacher, Mrs Ryan.

"Well… is Mr Neidhart going to be joining us?" Mrs Ryan said.

"I wouldn't know… I did tell him about it before he went off on some errands. Is it necessary for my husband to attend this meeting?" I asked, looking past her so I could get a look at Natalie. Nattie was sitting in one of the back desks with her head down. Mrs Ryan motioned me into the room and I walked straight to the back, placing my hand on Nattie's back.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" I asked. Nattie nodded her head but didn't look at me.

"So what exactly is this about?" I said, directing my attention back to Mrs Ryan, whom was now sitting at her desk.

* * *

><p>"Mrs Neidhart, I have become increasingly worried about Natalie. Natalie was one of the most studious and academic students I have ever taught and she was progressing quite well. However, over the past semester… there has been a change in Natalie. She is no longer performing to what she is capable of and she is constantly being rude, ignorant and disruptive." Mrs Ryan said. I frowned and looked down at my middle daughter… that definitely did not sound like her at all.<p>

"Now I don't know if there is something that is going on at home or if Nattie is just tired of applying herself; but she is refusing to talk about her problems and if she keeps failing, she will have to repeat this year. This is something I know that Natalie shouldn't have to do, not when she is a very bright student." Mrs Ryan said. I nodded my head and Nattie stood up, coming over to me and sitting on my lap before burying her face into my shoulder.

"I'll discuss this with her at home. Was that all?" I asked. Mrs Ryan started to say something and then the door opened and Jim came in, dragging Muffy and Jenny behind him. He didn't even say a word; he sat down and looked at Nattie's teacher.

* * *

><p>"As I was saying… I have also seen a few bruises on Natalie's arms. This is quite concerning to me," Mrs Ryan said. Jim raised his eyebrows at me and I stared blankly at him.<p>

"That was me," Jenny said loudly. My eyes widened and I looked at my little girl

"Well, Grampy has a wrestling ring Mrs Ryan. Our Grampy was a wrestler and he trains people in the ring. So do all my Uncles and even our Daddy. Our Daddy is on TV all the time! Nattie and I decided we wanted to play wrestling at Grampy's with our cousin Teddy and TJ. While we was playing, Teddy and I grabbed Nattie by her arms really hard to stop her from winning and got her in the corner. That's how she got the bruises," Jenny said. Mrs Ryan looked up at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"My father does let them play in the ring. If Natalie hasn't told me otherwise, I believe that would be where she got the bruises from," I said. She nodded her head and walked over to the door.

"I sincerely hope that Natalie improves her grades. I will ring you in a fortnight and let you know if there is any change in her behaviour and if she is applying herself to her work. Natalie, I know you can do the work honey, why aren't you doing it?" Mrs Ryan said. Natalie snapped around and I was shocked when I saw her glare at her teacher.

"I'm doing as much as I can! I'm not smart! I'm dumb! I'm not good at this stuff!" She said, sliding off my lap and running out of the room. I stood up and looked at Mrs Ryan.

"I'll discuss this with her at home," I said, repeating my words from earlier. I took Muffy's hand and walked out of the room, Jennifer having already taken off after her little sister. I didn't even wait for Jim. I knew that once Mrs Ryan had mentioned the bruises on Nattie's arms, he had assumed she had told on him. I was just worried what was going to happen when we arrived home.

* * *

><p>Once we arrived home, Nattie tried running to her room but she was caught in the hallway by Jim. I tried to get him to let go of her as he dragged her out by her hair but he just shoved me into the wall.<p>

"Get to your rooms," I wheezed at Jenny and Muffy, who both rushed into Nattie's room and shut the door. I heard the lock click and I made my way after Jim, who was squeezing Nattie's shoulders making her cry hysterically.

"I didn't tell her anything Daddy, I promise!" She said. I flinced as he slapped her across before growling.

"YOU ARE A LIAR NATALIE KATHERINE!" He roared, slapping her again. Nattie fell to the ground and he lifted her up by the hair.

"What did I always tell you to say?" He said menacingly.

"I didn't tell Mrs Ryan anything!" Nattie squealed. Knowing that there was only way to get him off her, I pushed her out of the way quickly and delivered my own strong slap right across the face of my husband. Jim's face went purple and he advanced towards me. I stood my ground however and slapped him again, causing his face to whip to the side from the impact. I saw Nattie crawling to move out of the way and Jim must have seen it too because he managed to swiftly kick her in the midsection. Nattie screamed again and I saw the bedroom door open. Jenny and Muffy ran out and together, they picked Nattie up and took her back to the bedroom. Jim grabbed me by my hair and I did the only thing I could do, I kicked my leg up and hit him right where it would hurt him most. He let go and I ran into Nattie's room, locking the door and looking at my three terrified daughters.

* * *

><p>"Who wants to go for a little walk to Grampy and Grammy's?" I asked. The girls all nodded their heads and we jumped as Jim's body bashed heavily against the door.<p>

"We're gonna go out the window," I said, rushing over and opening it. Jennifer and Muffy hopped out quickly and I helped Nattie out carefully. She was holding onto her side and crying profusely. I slipped out of the window after them and lifted Nattie into my arms. She snuggled into my body and we started walking. Within minutes, Natalie was fast asleep in my arms. I could see that Jenny and Muffy were exhausted and their tear stains on their cheeks just broke my heart. I heard a car horn beep just as my parent's house came into view and I turned to see my younger brother Owen in the car with his girlfriend Martha.

* * *

><p>"Are you going up to the house?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled the car over, quickly getting out and over to me. He forced me to look him in the eyes and I flinched when he smoothed my hair down.<p>

"Come on Ellie, get in the car. Jenny, Muffy come on, I'll drive you guys up there," He said. He tried to take Nattie from my hands but I held her close to me.

"Don't touch her," I snapped. Owen held his hands up and placed his hand on my back. I allowed him to help me into the car and Muffy cuddled into my side. Owen got back in and drove up the street and then up the driveway.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked, looking back at me. I nodded once and he pulled up out the front. Jenny got out straight away and ran up the stairs. Martha followed her without saying one word. Owen opened the door again for me and I got out slowly.

"Uncle Owen can you carry me?" Muffy asked quietly. Owen picked her up and we walked into the house.

* * *

><p>"Dahling, why does this keep happening?" Mom asked. The room was filled in with kids running around and Nattie was lying across the both of us, her head in my lap. I was using my hands to gently massage her scalp, I knew that it must have been incredibly sore.<p>

"I don't know Mom, I wish it wouldn't," I replied.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head and started crying.

"I have to go calm down," I said.

"I'll take your place Mrs Neidhart," A small voice said. I looked up to see little TJ Wilson standing there watching Nattie worriedly.

"It's okay dahling, why don't you run and find Teddy?" Mom said to him.

"Nah, I'll help Nattie out and rub her head Grammy. That way when she wakes up she can play with us." He said. I looked down at him and smiled softly before standing up, gently holding Nattie's head so it didn't bump around. TJ slid into my seat and I gently placed her head down in the ten-year-old boy's lap. True to his word, his small hands started rubbing into her head and I felt the tears coming again.

"It's okay Mrs Neidhart, I'll take care of her," He said. I walked over to the bathroom and broke down in tears.

* * *

><p>Once I calmed down in the bathroom after a couple of hours, I hesitantly walked back out into the living room and saw that Nattie had woken up. She was sucking on her thumb as she sat on the sofa and TJ had his arm wrapped around her shoulders, pointing things out as they watched TV together.<p>

"He's good for her," I heard my little sister's comforting voice say. I turned to see her and Mom standing next to me and I turned back to watch my daughter.

"They've got a connection Ellie; he promised he'd always protect her. I think a few years down the road we might see them together," Mom said.

"Mom, she's only eight," I replied.

"I know she's only eight dahling, I'm just saying… picture them ten years from now. Fifty years from now," Mom said. I saw Nattie smile softly at something TJ said and I couldn't help but smile when she did. Maybe Mom was right… it seemed as though recently the only person that could actually get through to her was young TJ Wilson.

* * *

><p>I was glad that my daughter could find someone that for a moment, could make her forget everything that had happened. A best friend, someone she could talk to… someone to make her smile.<p>

"Can I stay here for a few days Mom?" I asked quietly.

"You can stay for as long as you want dahling," She replied.

"Nattie seems so much happier here. She needs this," I whispered.

"El, Jim's a monster. You can't keep living the way you are," Georgia said to me.

* * *

><p>I didn't need Georgia to tell me that my husband was a monster. That much was apparent when I saw Nattie looking at me and she lifted her shirt up slowly so that I could see the huge black, blue and purple bruise in the exact shape of my husband's shoe print.<p>

Why did I keep going back to him?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did everyone think? Pretty pretty please review :D <strong>


End file.
